


Perfect Match

by BladeoftheNebula



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Office, Bonding, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Misunderstandings, Office Blow Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:02:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25806322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BladeoftheNebula/pseuds/BladeoftheNebula
Summary: All Steve wants to do is get through his omega work placement and get out. Too bad Tony Stark, the alpha son of the CEO, is such a dick.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 71
Kudos: 540





	Perfect Match

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AvengersNewB](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvengersNewB/gifts).



> This is a present for my beloved AvengersNewB!!! I hope you like it 🥺🥺🥺
> 
> Thank you to HT for the beta ❤️and thank you so much to Mairi who deserves so much credit for this - it wouldn't exist without her help 💖

“He’s such an ass,” Steve growled as he pushed open the door to his apartment and tossed his bag on the floor.

“Stark again?” Sam called from the kitchen, where Steve could hear him banging around. 

“Yes, that guy, he-- ugh!” Steve huffed, leaning up against the doorframe. “He thinks he can do whatever the fuck he wants just because he’s an alpha and the boss’ son.”

“What’d he do today?”

“I was trying to get my work done, and the other guy from our team, Ty, was trying to discuss the project with me and he just turns up and just takes over. I don’t even know what Ty was trying to ask!” Steve opened the fridge and took out a beer. “Honestly, it’s written all over his face that he thinks the omega on the team is dead weight.” 

Sam let out a low whistle. “God that is so obnoxious. Does he even know how much of the work you’re doing?”

“He has to. He assigns the work. But at the meetings, he’s always praising the alphas, if I’m lucky I’m included in the ‘good work, team’ part.”

“That’s honestly so shitty,” Sam agreed, taking a large dish out of the oven. “Can you set the table? Natasha will be here soon.”

“Oh will she?” Steve asked, anger dropping away at the prospect of teasing Sam. “That’s what, third time this week?”

“Maybe,” he agreed, non-committal. 

“She not sick of your cooking yet?”

“My cooking is great, don’t even try it,” Sam told him, placing bread rolls cut in half and smothered in garlic butter on a tray and putting them in the oven to toast. “And if you want any of it you better shut your mouth and wipe that smug grin off your face.”

Steve bit his lip trying to reign it in. “Sorry.”

“You aren’t, but I’ll take it. Go get changed.”

“Yes sir,” Steve agreed, moving through the apartment and into his room. He changed out of his shirt and pants, pulling on a pair of jeans and one of his nicer casual shirts, feeling the tension of the day start to slip away. It was good to be home and away from work, free from--

His phone buzzed and he looked down to see a notification from his work email.

_ “Hi Steve,  _

_ We need someone to take minutes at tomorrow’s meeting and Mr Stark suggested you could do the job. Please attend at 9am.  _

_ Thanks,  _

_ Justin Hammer” _

The anger flashed up like an eruption. Argh! Did the man not understand all the goddamn work he had to do? He had three other deadlines this week, but apparently he was going to be asked to take minutes like he was someone’s secretary instead. 

Stark was such an ass. And he was so clearly only in charge because his father was CEO of Stark Industries. 

Well whatever. He’d deal with it tomorrow. 

For now, he had to have an awkward dinner where he third wheeled his friends and ate his weight in garlic bread because Sam always made too much.

Stark’s dickishness would keep.

* * *

When Steve had been signed up to the omega registry on his eighteenth birthday, he’d been angry. He hadn’t been forced, no one had held a gun to his head, but the lack of registry certificate meant he couldn’t work, couldn’t earn, and really had no other option. He wished the registry was something that helped omegas, was  _ for  _ omegas, instead of what it clearly was, an alpha marriage mart masquerading as a government department. 

But at the same time, he hadn’t been able to help but be a little excited. Sure, an arranged bonding wasn’t exactly his dream, but he couldn’t help but put a romantic spin on it. That he and the alpha he was placed with would be perfect for each other and Steve could maybe keep working and have a career while alongside his match. 

Then he’d started his placement at Stark Industries. And well. That dream was dashed pretty damn fast.

Tony Stark was…a dick.

It became apparent by the end of the first day that Steve was not his first placement omega. Or his second. Or even his third. Apparently the Registry dangled omegas in front of him all the time and none of them had stuck around. 

When the receptionist who had accompanied him up to the R&D floor had introduced him, Stark had given him a polite look before giving him a welcome he’d clearly given before, the lack of interest clear in his bored tone.

“Welcome Mr Rogers, we’re happy to have you onboard for your registry placement. I’m Tony Stark, I run the team and take lead on new product design. We’ll do our best to give you a good experience, and if you need any help, any of the alphas on the team will be willing to answer questions for you. I have to run to a meeting but Sharon here—“ he waved over to a woman sitting across the room with a group of other omegas at a line of desks. Steve would bet good money that was the administrative team. “—Sharon will show you around and get you set up with IT.” And with that, he picked up his notebook and walked off without another word.

Was that it? Steve had been sent to work with him explicitly for the purpose of seeing if they were suited to bond, and the man couldn’t even be bothered handling his orientation? Steve felt a prickle at the back of his neck and the back of his knees. It was embarrassment he realised, the slightest bit of humiliation at the callous way the alpha had dismissed him and the idea of them matching. 

There was a soft clearing of a throat next to him and he looked at the other omega standing there giving him a kind smile. “Hi, I’m Sharon. What’s your name?”

“Sorry, yes, Steve.”

“Steve, great. Well, come on then, let’s get you set up.”

She showed Steve where everything was, got him logged in and got him a work pass before leaving him to his own devices at his desk. The rest of the team was god knows where, and Steve spent the day trying to look busy before slinking out at 5pm. 

He didn’t see Stark at all during his first week, and though he wished it was otherwise, he couldn’t help but feel disappointed. 

He figured at the very least he’d warranted being considered. Sam and Nat had met during placement, even if she wasn’t the alpha he’d been assigned. And well, deep down Steve supposed he’d been holding out that it could be that easy, that he could meet his alpha and find that actually they suited one another and could make the best of a bad situation. But instead it seemed Steve would work and then be matched with any number of annoying alphas. 

He sighed as he logged off at the end of the week grateful for the weekend to relax and gather his thoughts. 

He wouldn’t let this get him down. Come Monday he was going to get his head in the game, ace his placement, and move on.

* * *

The first month of his placement did nothing to change his impression of Stark, much to his disappointment.

He arrived later than everyone else, disappeared for hours at a time, and Steve often heard the other alphas on the team joke about how often he was hungover. Stark would just smirk and tell them they’d missed a great party. It was so infuriating. 

The only non-work piece of information he’d learned about him was that he liked donuts when he’d seen him getting into the elevator with one in his mouth as he typed furiously on his phone.

“Make sure you watch yourself,” Sharon said, as she poured creamer into her coffee. “I heard that the last omega on placement got fired because she wouldn’t sleep with Stark.”

Steve’s eyebrows shot up. “No, that can’t be right surely?” Stark was a jerk, but he didn’t seem like  _ that  _ kind of jerk.

“It’s what I heard. They were both here late one night, he made a move on her in his office and when she refused, she was gone the next day. Not another word said about her.”

“That is absolutely disgusting,” Steve managed, feeling horrified. “Well he’s not getting the chance to do that to me, that’s for sure”. 

Sharon nodded. “That’s smart, just finish your six months of placement and then your card will be stamped and they can arrange your next bonding.”

“Yay,” Steve managed, unable to rally a lot of enthusiasm. He wanted to do well on placement, but it’s not like he wasn’t aware that while part of it was to ensure omegas had a certain level of skill before the agency started trying to match them, the other part of it was so that alphas could get first dibs if they took a liking. If he was less proud, he’d be shit at his job and look like a terrible prospect so he didn’t have to marry. But he couldn’t in good conscience sell himself short when he knew he could do better.

Stupid morals.

Besides, it was probably for the best. Even though Stark clearly had no interest in matching with him, doing a good job would likely result in an ‘A Grade, No Match’, marking him as a hard worker with no strikes against his character, but that no match was made on placement. It was the best option outside of making your placement match, and thankfully didn’t carry any stigma. 

Plus the chances of him being matched with someone more his style instead of some rich idiot went up.

But if he made trouble, then his grade could be lowered and the chance of getting a good match went with it. So it was really a double edge sword. Do well and up your chances for a good match, but on the flipside risk getting noticed by some dumb corporate alpha.

Well, whatever. He’d do his best, get his grade and deal with whatever came his way. 

* * *

He’d been there about a month when he finally got to interact with Stark properly. 

He’d been working himself to the bone. The other alphas seemed nice enough but every time he talked to any of them they were always delivering more work from Mr Stark. For someone who took no interest in placement omegas he seemed to have no qualms about treating them like workhorses.

Hell, that morning he’d been sent on a coffee run by Hammer, at Mr Stark’s behest, which had irked him, and when he’d come back, he’d found the office empty and had left Stark’s on his desk along with the donut he’d grabbed. No reason he couldn’t be nice, maybe try to start making a good impression.

Steve was checking a document from Hammer for errors, when there was the bang of a door from across the room.

“Who did this?” Mr Stark roared as he stormed into the office. He was brandishing a folder and his eyes were wild. “Who the hell typed this up and sent me to the meeting with the shareholders with this crap?”

Steve felt his stomach drop. The shareholders packet? He’d done that. But it should be right — he’d corrected all the math, made the graphs simple and easy to follow, and he’d even included the extra projection stats for the following year — there shouldn’t be anything wrong with it.

Stark rounded the block of tables, his scent angry, and Steve saw Hammer twitch in fear. It was his job after all even if Mr Stark had asked Steve to help. 

“Hammer, I—“

“I’m sorry Tony. I assigned the job to Rogers, I thought he could handle it but apparently I was wrong.”

That snake. That absolute snake.

A new target acquired, Stark turned to stare at him, face disbelieving. “Really? Is this your work Mr Rogers?” He stalked forward, slamming the pile of documents on the desk in front of him, the thump making Pierce jump slightly. “Because I have never seen incompetence like this. Your application suggested you had a brain but I’m not seeing it.”

Steve felt a hot flush of humiliation and he looked down at the documents trying to work out how he’d fucked it up. And then he realised. He hadn’t. These were Hammer's original set. The moron had handed Tony the set he’d made rather than Steve’s careful revisions he’d placed on the most obvious spot in his desk in a bright red folder. The bright red folder Steve could literally see right now. 

He opened his mouth to defend himself, but Mr Stark sliced a hand through the air. “I don’t want to hear it. Get your act together.”

He turned on his heel and stormed off, leaving a stunned silence in his wake. 

Steve felt oddly like he might cry. He could feel eyes on him from all around the room, and he was so embarrassed. It didn’t matter that it wasn’t his fault, or that Hammer was an idiot, no. What mattered is that everyone knew he was on placement, everyone knew that Mr Stark was the intended target, and yet he had just called Steve stupid and bad at his job very publicly. His stomach was churning and for a moment he thought he might vomit. 

Hammer slipped off his desk and wandered over, a sympathetic look on his face. “Hey, cheer up sweetheart. Tony didn’t mean it, he was just mad. I’m sure you can fix it. Why don’t you and I go get a coffee and we can--”

Steve was barely listening. Was the man not going to apologise for making the mistake? He’d let Steve take the blame and didn’t even have the good grace to admit it. Steve stood up, grabbing his phone, and glared at him. “I did my job, Mr Hammer. The folder is on your desk. If you gave Mr Stark the incorrect documents, that’s on you. I’m taking my lunch.”

He slammed his chair back into place and stormed out. 

* * *

He tried to see Mr Stark to explain the mix up - the last thing he wanted was the alpha to think he couldn’t do his job, let alone have it reflect on his grade. 

But every time he tried to get close, Stark was either taking calls in his office, joking with the other alphas in the kitchen while Steve slaved away at his desk, or running off to do god knows what. Golf probably, he’d heard Hammer mention that Stark needed to improve his average. 

He tried catching him at their weekly team meetings but Stark was always last one in first one out, and like hell he was voicing his complaint in front of Hammer and Stone.

It was strange. The man was a jerk, no question. But sometimes, Steve supposed he could see the appeal. He could charm people when he wanted, the omegas in the typing pool always blushing and laughing when he gave them attention. Sometimes Steve found himself wishing he’d flash that smile his way before he shook himself out of it. 

And sometimes at the end of the day, he’d catch sight of the alpha, sitting at his desk, his tie loose around his neck, and his hair mussed like he’d run his fingers through a dozen times. He’d look tired too, probably from partying late, but Steve couldn’t but help feel a pang of sympathy.

A pang that was pretty quickly extinguished the next time Stark saw fit to speak with him. 

It was nearing the end of the day, and Steve was typing a few emails as he waited out the clock.

“Ok this shit is laughable,” Stark said coming out of his office and waving some papers around. Whoever wrote this analysis has no clue what they're doing. So ‘fess up! Who typed up this monstrosity?” He looked almost manic. 

“What is it?” Tiberius asked and Stark’s sharp eyes snapped to his. 

“This is one of the key documents I need to sell Project Ironman to R&D. And in it, instead of sensible, reasoned analysis of its weaknesses and how we will combat them, I find a damn fluff piece on how it’s flawless. That does not help me, I cannot express that enough. I get our projects picked up because we’re honest about it and we know it’s a good project. So who was it?”

No. This could not be happening again. He’d done the analysis right. He had. But he had the feeling that Stone had managed to not check his damn email and had linked Stark to the old version, he could just feel it. He subtly opened the document and felt a wave of dread as he realised that Stone had managed to save over his version with his own, leaving no trace of his work. Fuck, fuck, fuck.

“Honestly, at this rate I swear I’m going to have to start making cuts to the team because this is-”

“Rogers did it,” Stone snapped out, looking panicked. 

That fucking rat.

Stark swung around. “Again? Really?” 

He stalked over placing both hands on the desk. Steve stared up at him, his whole body attuned to just how close the alpha was. He looked sharp in his suit, dressed for power, and Steve could feel it, his skin buzzing with it. 

“Mr Rogers,” he said, and his voice was dangerous. “I thought I made it clear last time that I expect a certain quality of work. If you cannot deliver it, I suggest you have one of these guys check it for you or let them know it’s beyond your skill level.”

Steve felt that flush of humiliation again, and the anger reared its ugly head. To his horror, he felt the tears pricking in his eyes. “Mr Stark, I am good at my job, it’s just that--”

“Look I don’t mean to be rude,” Stark said, sounding dismissive. “But so far I have made two major mistakes in front of two of the worst groups of people to make mistakes in front of and then I come here and find that both times it was you. So forgive me if I find it hard to believe you’re not the common denominator. Now either you up your game, or you stop asking for work that is too difficult for you. You’re on placement, no shame in doing a light workload.”

That was unfair, that was  _ so _ unfair. He looked to Stone to see if he’d step in, but the alpha looked away. “No, but Mr Stark, that’s what I’m saying, I--”

That’s enough,” Stark growled looking frustrated. “Mistakes happen but I expect you to take the feedback and deal with it, not hand me a bunch of excuses!” His voice had risen to a shout, and despite the sense of injustice and anger filling him, Steve found that he flinched away, his body reacting to the alpha’s anger without his consent. 

There was a flash in Stark’s eyes of something that Steve couldn’t identify and he abruptly stepped back, looking pained. Then he spun on his heel and walked back to his office shutting the door behind him. 

Steve looked at Stone who shuffled away not making eye contact, and then he looked at Hammer hoping for some kind of response, but the alpha ducked his head, focusing on his computer. 

Alright, fuck this. Steve grabbed his bag, shut down his laptop and walked out. Sharon caught his eye on the way out, giving him a sympathetic smile and mouthing ‘sorry’. Steve gave her a nod but didn’t stop, making his way home, his whole body tense and angry. 

When he walked in the door, Sam looked up from where he and Natasha were sitting on the couch together looking relaxed. “Woah, what happened to you?”

And that was all it took for the tears to come. 

“Ok wow, no come on,” Sam said, jumping up and coming over to him. “What’s wrong?”

Steve told him the whole story, the frustration pouring out in one long rush as Sam and Natasha listened intently. 

“It’s just the idea of being yelled at by someone who, not only is making me do all this work and yet won’t listen when I try and tell him anything, and is also, according to Sharon, a creep, it’s just so frustrating!” He sighed. “I’d rather not deal with him at all but if I don’t he could really fuck over my chances.”

Natasha looked at him sharply. “Has he tried something with you?” The tone of her voice suggested if he said yes, Stark would find himself in a lot of pain.

Steve shook his head. “No, he’s been anything but, to be honest. We’ve only interacted when he’s yelled at me.”

She nodded. “Well, if you’re worried about the work, why not make the changes again, send them over to Stark, and write in the email what happened? That way he can’t ignore you, and you’ll have it on record if there’s any problems.”

Sam nodded from beside her. “It sucks that you have to do it at all, but maybe this is the best way to salvage it?”

Steve thought about it. “Yeah, actually maybe it is. Oh, but I don’t have my laptop. I’ll have to go back and get it.”

Sam nodded. “Sounds like a plan. Dinner first though. I made pasta.”

* * *

After dinner, Steve took the subway back to the office. 

He had a plan, he was sticking to it. 

Get the laptop. Fix the work. Write an incredibly polite but scathing email to dick alpha. 

Simple. 

Which of course is why it immediately went off the rails. He’d scanned his pass in, taken the elevator to the floor, and gone to his desk to grab his laptop before realizing too late as he walked past the door that the light was still on in Stark’s office.

“Mr Rogers?”

He turned, caught like a deer in the headlights. “Oh, Mr Stark, I didn’t know you were here.”

“Yeah I’m still working, what are  _ you _ doing here?”

Well, there went his email plan. “I was just getting my laptop. I figured I could redo the R&D pitch.”

The alpha looked surprised and then slumped. “Oh god, you really don’t have to do that.”

Steve felt a spike of anger. “It seemed like I did earlier when you yelled at me.”

“I didn’t actually mean it.”

“Well, it felt like you did. Seemed to me like you were happy to tell me how bad I am at my job in front of everyone. I guess I should feel lucky that you don't treat me like the last omega placement.”

“Yeah, I am so fucking sorry,” Tony said rubbing a hand over his face. “I didn’t mean to shout at you, no excuse, of course, I was just wound up and I’d made an idiot of myself in front of R&D, which when you’re the boss’ son is like such a no-no, and--” He looked at Steve beseechingly. “I promise I was going to make it up to you. There’s a card on your desk and I was going to pick you up some flowers on my way in tomorrow. Omegas like flowers right?”

Steve quirked an eyebrow. “Not all omegas like flowers.”

“But some do?”

“Some do,” he agreed, and Tony gave a little smile.

“You do,” he said with a tone of triumph and Steve sighed.

“Yes alright, I do,” he gave Tony a look. “Peonies. Pink ones.”

“You got it.” He smiled, then an odd expression flitted over his face. “What do you mean like the last placement?”

“Oh,” well now he felt awkward, the blood rushing to his cheeks. “The one you fired because she wouldn’t sleep with you?”

Tony’s eyebrows flew up. “Ummm, no, that never happened. She was stealing company secrets. I came into work late, found her in my office making copies of my schematics. So yeah, no sexual harassment, just good old corporate espionage.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah,” he huffed. “I’m not surprised that was the rumour though. Dad didn’t want it getting out so we gave no details, just packed her up and sent her on her way. Probably looked really suspicious to everyone else. Great.”

“Right.” Steve looked around, his eyes lighting on page lying on the desk and frowned. “There’s an error in that. It’s throwing the whole thing off.”

Stark looked surprised. “What really? Where?”

Steve pointed. “This is Stone’s, isn’t it. I’ve been correcting his stuff for weeks. He must’ve slipped this past me when I was out of the office.”

“You’ve been correcting his work?”

“Yes?” Steve raised an eyebrow. “He said you assigned me to help him?”

“More the other way really. I assigned him to work with you, give you a nice project to work on so you could get some experience.”

“That’s what you think experience is?” Steve found himself getting mad again, feeling like he was on an emotional roller coaster. No matter how nice Stark was being now, it didn’t change that the last two months had been hellish. “You, assigning me busy work on top of all the other work I’ve been doing. Project after project piling up and then I’m asked to organise catering, and take minutes and write emails for other members of the team. I am not someone’s secretary, Mr Stark, and I don’t appreciate being treated like one just because I’m the only omega on the team.”

Stark looked like a deer in the headlights. “Right, ok so first, I’m sorry that seems very annoying, but second I never asked you to? I understood you were working on the rebirth project and had asked for a bit of extra work from Stone and Hammer to keep you busy, is that not right?”

Steve’s eyebrows flew up. “Rebirth? I haven’t worked on that in two months! I’ve been on Tesseract, Pegasus, Vision, Ironman and for some reason also in charge of printing and photocopying, and on more than one occasion, sent on a coffee run.”

“Oh. I, um, I thought you were just being nice,” Stark said, looking embarrassed now. “You brought me mine with a doughnut and I thought you’d just noticed I was busy and thought I could use it. I didn’t realise you’d been asked.” He looked nothing like the confident alpha now as he looked at his desk. “Omegas on placement tend to try and ah, impress me a bit.”

“Oh, well the doughnut  _ was _ me being nice, but I went on the coffee run because Hammer said you asked him to tell me?”

“...no?”

Steve was starting to get a sinking feeling in his stomach. “But you told him that I could do meeting minutes?”

Tony’s eyebrow went up. “I asked Hammer if he could take minutes for the meeting. When you turned up he told me you didn’t have much to do and he was worried about you getting bored.”

“That ass!” Steve snapped and Tony’s eyes bugged for a moment before he started to laugh. 

“He is an ass, honestly, I hate him so much.” He wiped a tear from his eye. “I’d fire him, but his dad and my dad go to the same golf club, it’s a whole thing.”

Steve chuckled, looking around the room at the piles of papers and folders. “So this is why you’re always so worn out? You’re working?”

Tony nodded, smile tight. “Yeah, being the boss’ son has to come with some perks. Like having to meet an absurd number of deadlines because your dad always thinks you can do better. Party life, am I right?”

“Doesn’t the rest of the team help you?”

“I don’t know if you’ve noticed, but they’re not exactly the brain trust,” Tony said dryly. “I’ve asked to hire better people a dozen times, but Dad doesn’t want to piss off his social club friends so I have to make do. To be honest, I was genuinely wondering why their work had improved so much, I just thought I was finally catching a break.” He gave Steve a genuine smile. “It’s nice to know it was you who caught my math error instead of one of those idiots.”

Steve felt himself flush. “It was no big deal. And now that I know you’ve been running yourself ragged I can see why it was off.”

Tony’s smile turned into a yawn and he stretched until his back clicked. “It’s getting late, you should probably head on home. I promise I’ll get your workload reorganised tomorrow and tell the genius twins to stop jerking you around.”

He could go. He should go really. It was just the two of them, and if anyone came and found them there would definitely be rumours. 

Instead, he grabbed the back of a chair and dragged it into the office, smiling at the surprised look on Tony’s face. “Give me the projected sales numbers, I’ll grab my laptop and start inputting them into spreadsheets.”

“Mr Rogers--”

“Steve.”

Tony smiled. “Steve. Seriously you don’t have to spend your night helping me. You’re here for the short term, go home, have some fun. Someone should.”

“It’s not fair you have to do it all by yourself,” Steve said, tone brooking no argument. “So give me the projected sales numbers.”

Tony gave him a look Steve couldn’t decipher, and then leaned over and grabbed a flash drive and handed it over. “Thanks.”

“No problem.”

* * *

Steve found himself staying late with Tony a lot after that. 

The idea of the man sitting alone on the empty floor desperately trying to get through piles of work, having to correct all the work from the other alphas, tired and miserable under the harsh fluorescents just made him feel sad. 

So instead, he brought dinner with him and stayed late, cutting the work time in half. In fact, once he realised that Tony had been subsisting on vending machine fare and takeout, he began bringing two portions, and when the rest of the team left, Steve would heat them in the staffroom, bring one to Tony and settle in to start making a dent in the work.

They talked too. It was hard not to, and Steve was forced to admit that his first impression of the man had been wrong. The alpha was funny, and kind, and when he wasn’t half asleep because he’d only got an hour or two the night before, pretty chatty.

“Yeah well, you think I haven’t tried making a replicator?” Tony asked, looked at him in mock outrage. “Look, the only reason we do hydroponics is because younger me realised that was impossible.” 

Steve smirked. “Sounds like quitter talk to me, that’s all I’m saying.”

Tony’s jaw dropped, making him look ridiculous and Steve chuckled. He was a total dork, Steve had realised quickly. He came off cool and collected, but he knew way too many Star Trek quotes for anyone who’d been a jock in high school.

Tony had also started keeping candy on his desk, offering it to Steve whenever he seemed to think he was getting stressed or tired, and looking happy whenever Steve took him up on it.

They had these little moments too, that seemed to get more and more frequent as they spent evenings typing proposals, entering data and writing reports. Moments where Steve would look up to find Tony staring at him with an odd expression on his face, before he’d clear his throat and look back at his screen when he realised Steve had noticed. Or Steve would find himself entranced by the tanned skin that Tony sometimes revealed when he undid the top button of his shirt. It was tempting in a way he hadn’t experienced before.

It’s not like Steve hadn’t already noticed that Tony was attractive, even when he’d thought he was a dick. But it was made so much worse during those evenings, when he’d take off his jacket and roll up his sleeves, showing off some pretty impressive forearms, though Steve had no idea when he had time to work out. His eyes, now that Steve got to see them more, were a gorgeous shade of brown, and they lit up when he was talking about the work he actually liked, or actually whenever Steve was talking now that he thought of it.

He was sweet. That was all there was to it. A sweet, handsome alpha with the weight of the world on his shoulders who just needed someone to support him. 

Steve realised he was becoming more and more sure he wanted that someone to be him. 

“It’s green energy, see? It’s my own design. At the moment, we do weapons, military contracts. I want to take the company in a different direction. We could power whole blocks with this, make it free for everyone.”

“That’s great Tony,” Steve told him, leaning forward on his elbow, enjoying the glow of his enthusiasm. “Imagine the good that would do. And you’re making so much progress.”

Tony had this way of making everything seem wonderful and possible. Steve could listen to him all day. 

“Well, how could I not be? I have the best assist--”

“Ahem.”

“--the best partner,” Tony corrected with a grin, “helping me. You make working a breeze.”

“Well, let’s face it, anything would’ve been an improvement on what you had before.” Steve gave him a look over. “You look better too, less like the walking dead.”

Tony rolled his eyes. “Be still my heart.” He gave Steve a smile, his expression becoming soft. “I mean it though, you’re a great partner, but more than that, you’re great, just really great, and you, I mean, you look -- just wow.” The man seemed flustered and Steve looked at him curiously. “I was thinking that maybe you could be my partner permanently, if you were so inclined.”

That was really flattering. “I mean, I’d love to, this project seems really, really great and would help a lot of people. But I’m only here for another two weeks,” Steve reminded him, feeling disappointed. “Then my placement is over.” 

“Oh. Oh yeah of course.” Tony’s face froze, his smile dimming. “Placement. I guess that must be exciting huh? Getting to finally start meeting...other alphas.”

His tone was weird, Steve thought, and he wanted it to go back to the happy, fun space they were in but it’s not like they could ignore it. He gave a tight smile. “Hopefully. I guess you have to actually hire yourself an assistant.”

Tony bit his bottom lip. “I guess so.” He gave Steve a small smile and then fell quiet, the rest of the night mostly idle chatter but nothing too exciting. Steve wondered if he’d gotten something wrong, but Tony had given him a friendly wave at the end and sent him home saying he’d see him tomorrow. 

* * *

His last two weeks were stilted. 

He and Tony still worked together, and it was nice, but the spark seemed to have gone from it. Tony was still friendly and grateful, but less somehow. He didn’t joke so much, seemed more focused on the job and, Steve realised with a pang, stopped touching Steve. He hadn’t even noticed it, not until it stopped. A friendly pat on the shoulder, a hand to help him up at the end of the night, a touch on his arm when Tony was pleased with him. It was all just...gone.

He couldn’t help but think he must've done something wrong, but he had no idea what. 

He missed it. He hadn’t noticed it coming on so gradually, but he’d become more and more attracted to Mr Stark as time went on. Slowly but surely, he’d fallen a bit in love with Tony, and if he were honest with himself, he’d started to hope that maybe he was different. That he could be Tony’s final omega placement, because the alpha loved him too.

But apparently that wasn’t going to happen. 

As his final day approached, he found himself getting more and more anxious. The idea of leaving when things were so off between them making him uneasy. Maybe Tony didn’t want him like that, but he hated the idea that the alpha might think poorly of him when this was all over. 

Steve had made a special dinner for the both of them on his last night, knowing Tony’s favourite had been the lasagna he’d made from scratch, and had gotten him a card and a bottle of wine to thank him for his placement, as was the usual practice. 

Tony had been pleased, voicing his appreciation, and bringing out a cake he’d bought, and they’d enjoyed a last evening talking and eating, though Steve was sad to find it didn’t quite have the ease and humour they’d had previously. 

Maybe it was him, Steve thought. He felt weird, kind of nauseous and twitchy. But he'd done his best to hide it, not wanting to ruin what might be his last chance to spend time with Tony before he was thrust into the unknown of the registry match mart. 

They’d been about ready to leave and were just cleaning up the dinner, when suddenly the shrill sound of an alarm cut through the quiet. Tony’s head snapped up from where he was rinsing the cake plates and he cursed.

Steve covered his ear with his hands. “What’s going on?”

Tony went over to the desk, and picked up the phone. “Security breach. It's probably nothing.”

Steve felt a wave of heat over take him and he felt a sudden sense of dread. Oh no.

Suddenly there was a series of loud bangs, and Steve jumped in surprise, his back hitting the wall. 

“What’s that?” he shouted over the alarm.

“The exits just sealed,” Tony told him, “they’ll stay closed until it;s clear.” His attention flicked to the phone in his hand. “Yes, Happy, what’s going on?” He listened intently, frown deepening. “Shit, really? Can you at least cut the noise?”

There was a moment’s pause and then the alarm shut off. “Thanks Hap. Give me a call when it’s sorted.” He put the phone down and gave a big sigh.

“Tony?”

“Sorry, Steve. The security was tripped so we’re in lockdown. Happy says it’s all fine, it’s set off by mistake, but it means we have to wait for everything to be checked.”

“What does that mean?”

“It means we’re stuck. In here. My dad is hyper security conscious, I don't even have the overrides, so we can’t leave till the independent security team knows there’s no threat. If we’re lucky it’ll be an hour. If we’re unlucky it could be four or five.”

Steve felt a drop of sweat slide down his forehead, an itch settling under his skin. 

“That’s not going to be soon enough.” 

Why now? Why had it come early? His heat was always regular, and it wasn’t due for another ten days. He should've been in the clear. But there was no denying what this was. God, he was so hot. 

“Why, you have somewhere to be?” It was said jokingly, but then the smile dropped when he seemed to realise Steve was serious. “What’s wrong?”

“I’m, uh, I’m going into-” It felt embarrassing to say in front of an alpha, but he couldn’t afford to beat around the bush. “Heat. My heat's early.”

Tony’s eyes went wide. “Ok, right. I see the problem. Not that it’s a problem! Perfectly natural, totally, really just a beautiful part of life, I can...uh, you know know what? I’ll start hacking the security protocols. Can’t take me that long, I’m a genius. So you stay here and drink lots of liquids, and I will start hacking my way down to the basement.” 

He started towards the door but Steve shook his head. “No, it’s fine. I’m fine, I can wait a few hours. Probably.” A shiver went down his spine and he grit his teeth. He needed to go home. 

“Let’s lie you down on the couch in my office, huh? Take a load off.” Tony reached out to take his elbow and Steve caught a wave of his scent. The sharp, spicy, snap of his cologne filling his senses and he shuddered. 

“Are you cold? The heating goes off when it gets late, I can get you my jacket,” Tony offered, as he led him into the office. He flicked the switch on the wall that opaqued the glass, giving Steve privacy. 

Steve nodded. “Yeah, that would be great.” He just needed a minute to himself. He lay down on the couch, the cool fabric giving him a brief moment of respite. This was a nightmare. 

Tony returned with his coat and a glass of water. “Thought you could use this.”

“Thanks.”

Then he got to watch as smooth, suave Tony Stark actually twiddle his thumbs. He snorted. “What, you never seen an omega in heat before?”

Tony rubbed the back of his head. “Not really. My mom used to hide out in her rooms when she had hers so I never really saw any of it.”

Steve quirked a brow. “No, I mean - like with other omegas. Aren’t you some sort of playboy?”

“I mean I’ve been with omegas,” Tony told him, looking to the corner of the room. “But never in heat. That’s more for bonded--”

“You’re a traditionalist?!” Steve blurted out, and despite how overwhelmed he was feeling couldn’t help sounding incredulous.

The alpha blushed. “No! I just...never met anyone who I’d break the rules for.”

They could, Steve realised. He was in love with Tony, whether he’d wanted to fall or not. And now, he was hours from leaving and some other omega would be dragged here to try and snap him up.

And Steve would be sent away, to try and marry some other alpha who’d likely only want him to keep house, good for home economics and nothing more. Not like here, where he was Tony’s partner, someone who could make a difference and have a career alongside the man he loved. He could help Tony take charge, lead the company.

And maybe he’d finally get to see what Tony was keeping under that suit. 

“We could--”

“No.”

Oh. Well, that was his answer then. He regretted his confidence now. Because now he was stuck with his humiliation. 

“Right. Ok.” He didn’t know what else to say.

“I mean not that I don’t want-- actually no that’s super inappropriate, forget I said that. I just mean you’re leaving soon, because you’re not interested in matching, which I totally understand. Who would want to be stuck with a workaholic like me, huh? So very fair, you’ll get snapped up by some lucky alpha as soon as they put your profile up because really who could resist, so no, it wouldn’t be right for me to--” he swallowed, looking Steve over. “--take advantage just because you’re the hottest, smartest omega I’ve ever met.”

Oh. 

“Oh,” Steve managed out loud. “You want to match with me?”

“Yes? I told you the other day that I hoped you’d stay on, but you were set on matching?”

Steve huffed. “You were talking about work, I assumed you were joking! Given I can’t work without my alpha’s say so.”

“Ah, I was implying with me. Working with me. Because I'd be your alpha.”

“I see.”

He stared at Tony, feeling the smile spread across his face as he watched Tony fidget. Tony cleared his throat, a red tinge creeping up his cheeks. “So, it’s best if I leave you here, and go try and do...something.”

Steve snapped out a hand and grabbed his wrist as he went to leave. “No, wait.”

Tony looked at him expression concerned and Steve smiled. “I want to match with you. I want you to be my alpha, and for us to be partners here and at home. If you want that too, that is.”

“If I want—? Isn’t that what I just said? Obviously yes!” His expression went from elated to suspicious. “Wait this isn’t just the hormones talking is it?”

Steve shook his head. “Nope, all me. Although now that you mention it, my heat is ramping up and I’d love it if we could skip the courting and move straight on to the consummating if it’s all the same to you.”

“We should probably wait,” Tony said, trying to sound sure but definitely licking his lip at the idea. “I don’t want to put you in a compromising pos— urk!”

Steve tugged him by the wrist, pulling him off balance until Tony tumbled on top of him. He rumbled in appreciation as the scent of alpha filled his lungs. He leaned up, nibbling at Tony’s neck and felt the alpha give a full-body shudder. 

“Steve, we don’t have to just because--”

“I cannot make it clear enough that I want this,” Steve told him firmly. “Do I wish it wasn’t on the couch in your office? Yes. Do I care that much though? No. So let’s do more of the touching and less of the talking.”

“Ok,” Tony offered breathlessly, and then he was spread out over Steve like a blanket. Steve grinned, nuzzling up against him, feeling pleased as the Alpha responded in kind. He could feel his heat coming on faster now that a viable alpha had been found. He let his head fall back and felt a thrill when Tony’s pupils dilated, his focus on Steve’s bare neck. He seemed to act without thinking, his mouth hot against Steve’s skin and  _ yes that was it _ . 

He shifted against Tony, the hot slide of their clothes against his skin almost torturous. He was so warm now, Tony almost felt cool by comparison. “Clothes off please,” he managed, and Tony swallowed, nodding eagerly. 

They stripped off their shirts quickly, but not without a fair bit of touching, something that made Steve twitch each time it happened. He wanted it. He wanted it  _ bad _ . 

Then Tony was over him, all hot skin and horny enthusiasm and Steve couldn’t do anything but lie back and look at him, inviting him to take. Tony didn’t disappoint, kissing Steve with such fervour that he could barely think. He felt a hand on his thigh, the touch sending sparks through him as it moved up towards the part of him begging for attention. 

“Easy,” Tony told him, as he shivered. “I’m going to make it good, I promise.”

Steve believed him too. His hands were gentle but insistent, making Steve feel so very good as the heat took over. Then those clever fingers brushed his cock through the material of his pants and he felt his breath catch.

“Feels good, right?” Tony asked, as he leaned down to kiss his bonding gland. The pressure made Steve nearly yelp, but he held back, taking the rush of pleasure and letting it settle deep in his bones. “God, you’re beautiful you know that. That pretty smile, those eyes and of course this lovely thing.” His hand slipped down to cup Steve’s ass and Steve snorted. 

“You romantic you.”

“What can I say? You inspire me.” He gave Steve’s ass a squeeze. “I want to suck you off. Can I?”

Steve felt his cheeks flush. “Yes, yes course you can.”

Tony grinned, and Steve felt a little thrill. “I’m going to rock your world, Rogers. Come on.” He got up tugging Steve to his feet and leaning him up against his desk. He dropped to his knees. “Seems fitting. I’ve spent enough time thinking about how you’d look draped over the dark mahogany.” He pulled down the zipper on Steve pants, making a pleased sound when he saw the silk underwear Steve was wearing. “Red huh? It’s definitely your colour.”

Steve honestly couldn’t tell if he was blushing anymore. He was hot all over, and all his focus was on Tony, and how he was pulling his pants to his knees and pressing his cheek to the soft lacey material. The sensation felt incredible, and he felt his toes curling at Tony’s warm breath brushed over every sensitive spot. 

“Alright, let me take a look at the goods hmm?”

Steve nodded, pretty sure he’d say yes to anything that got Tony to touch him more, and suddenly there was a rush of cool air and he was completely bare to Tony’s eyes. 

“Oh sweetheart,” Tony said with a purr. “Aren’t you gifted?”

Steve really did flush this time. “Tony, come on.”

“In a hurry are we? You’re right, we can save the sweet talk for round two hmm?”

“If you don’t do something,” Steve growled. “I may not make it past round one.”

Tony laughed, sounding delighted, and Steve couldn’t help but feel pleased to see him so carefree and happy. “Alright, let’s get this show on the road.”

Then there was hot wet, het around him and Steve gasped, his hips shifting against the cool wood of the desk. “Oooh,” he whimpered as Tony took him into his mouth, the pressure along his cock delicious. It felt like a relief, like cool water on a burn. 

“Tony,” he moaned, his hands gripping the edge, the seat making him slide as he tried to stay still. Tony winked up at him, his hands running up and down his trembling thighs. The heat was in full swing now, even the slightest touch lighting him up from the inside. 

Tony started to bob his head, the drag of his lips across the heated skin, pushing Steve higher and higher. His hands slid again and Tony’s own came up to brace his hips. Now secured, he let his hands fall to Tony’s hair, those dark brown locks a pleasing contrast as they slid through his fingers. The soft tickle of the strands added to the sensations and he gasped. Tony took the cue, taking him deeper and sucking harder. Steve’s body coiled, the pleasure hitting a fever pitch as he came hard, gripping Tony’s hair in his hands and whining softly. 

The first orgasm of heat always went quickly, and the overwhelming sense of it made his knees go weak. He slid to the floor, Tony catching his arm and slowing his fall. He laughed, sounding pleased. “No need to swoon at my feet you know, that was only the appetiser.”

Steve snorted, letting Tony wrap his arms around him and pull him close, the smell and warmth of the alpha calming him as he tried to recover. He felt so nice. 

They stayed there for a while Tony patting his hair soothingly. “You alright there?”

Steve nodded, tucking his face in Tony’s neck. He felt vulnerable but in a very good way, enjoying the safety and comfort of Tony’s embrace. 

Then he felt the rush of heat again, telling him it was time for another go. He felt rather than heard Tony inhale, and knew he could tell the same thing. 

“You could knot me this time,” Steve said quietly, and Tony twitched. 

“Yeah, you’d like that?”

Steve nodded. He really, really would. And he wanted Tony to feel good, to give him some of the pleasure he’d just given Steve. 

Tony gave him a kiss on top of his head. “Up you get then sweetheart. I want to see you over the desk this time.”

Steve shivered. This was going to be good.

* * *

They laid together after, draped across Tony’s couch, Steve’s face buried in his neck and Tony’s coat covering their cooling skin. Steve didn’t think he’d ever felt so good, and he knew it was all to do with how Tony was nuzzling his hair and rubbing a soothing hand over his back.

“You are absolutely incredible, do you know that?”

Steve hummed, too comfy and happy to do more than that. They had a little downtime now, his body taking time to recover before he’d need to go again. He could feel the pulse of the new bond in the tender bite mark over his gland, and the knowledge that he was someone’s and that his future was secured made him feel a sense of peace he’d not had since his first heat. 

There was a sharp trill of Tony’s ringtone, a vibration against his hip, and Tony reached into his coat pocket to grab his phone. He kissed Steve’s hair as he answered. 

“Stark.” There was the muffled sound of talking on the other end. “Already? Great, thanks Happy. Can you order me a car? I’m ready to head home.” There was a pause and more talking. “Fifteen minutes is perfect. Thanks Happy.” He hung up and dropped the phone on the floor. 

“Loathe as I am to move you, the lockdown is about to lift and we can go.” There was a loud click, and then a mechanic buzzing. “There we go, exits are back open for business.”

Steve felt suddenly awkward. What exactly was the protocol here? Did he go home and spend the rest of his heat alone? Usually matches came with a little more ceremony, a clearer path and a signing of paperwork, which he was sure they’d get to. But there usually were clear steps. Here he was adrift in possibility.

“I was hoping,” Tony said, and it was obvious he was trying to sound casual. “That perhaps you might come home with me? Finish your heat at my place?” He cleared his throat. “I find that I don’t want to be away from you.”

Steve felt a grin spread across his face, and he tipped his head up to give a deep, claiming kiss. “That sounds just perfect.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi! Follow me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/BladeoftheNebu1)/[Tumblr](https://bladeofthenebula27.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Join the [Put on the Suit (18+) server](https://discord.gg/z5WSqbS) over on discord to hang out with fellow stony fans! It’s a super welcoming community and we have a lot of fun ♥️


End file.
